User blog:Wassboss/Red skull vs Niko bellic
Niko bellic (GTA IV) vs Red skull (Captain america) Who is deadliest Edges Baseball bat vs trench knife: The baseball bat has a longer range than the trench knife. Edge Baseball bat. Glock pistol vs Ray gun: Ray gun vs normal pistol. No contest. Edge Ray gun. Shotgun vs MG-42: The MG-42 has a longer range and high rate of fire than the shotgun. Edge MG-42. RPG-7 vs Dust of death: The dust of death may be a very good weapon but the RPG has the longer range and is explosive. Edge RPG-7 Who. Is. Deadliest? Niko bellic Red skull Niko bellic is walking through New York City, minding his own business. He is still in shock after his battle with the very irritable black man and always carries a weapon on him. Little does he know he know he is being stalked... Red skull moves without a sound, sticking to the many alleyways and shaded areas of New York. He has the MG-42 in his hands and the ray gun holstered by his side. He watches as niko enters a shop and waits for him outside. He aims at the door, poised and ready to attack. Meanwhile niko has just brought some cigarettes and is about to leave when he sees red skull through the shop window. He pulls out his shotgun and loads it with bullets. Red skull wonders what is taking so long and looks through the window. He sees niko aiming his shotgun at him. Before niko can react red skull quickly switches his aiming position and fires. Niko jumps to the floor and the glass around him shatters. He waits till the gunfire stops then peeks over the top of the little cover he has. He quickly fires, without aiming, and misses red skull by a long shot. He is drove back down when red skull fires again. He peeks up again and this time aiming lands a direct shot on the MG shattering the barrel and rendering it useless. Red skull cusses under his breath and unholsters his ray gun aiming at niko. He fires disintegrating the shotgun in his hands. Niko pulls out his pistol and fires hitting red skull in the arm. Red skull shouts in pain and fires the ray gun again but niko dodges and it hits a dustbin behind him, reducing it to dust. Niko fires once again this time hitting red skull in the hand making him drop the ray gun which niko then shoots to make sure he can’t use it again. Niko smiles thinking he has won. But he has not counted on the insanity and determination of his opponent. Red skull snarls and lunges forward trench knife in hand scraping niko’s hand. He then uses the knife to wrench the gun out of niko’s hand and kicks him in the face with the brass knuckles on the handle of the knife. Niko stumbles back and takes out his baseball bat. For a tense moment the both stand opposite each other, not moving eyeing each other up. Red skull makes the first move lunging forward knife in front of him. Niko swings the baseball bat but red skull dodges and stabs niko in the stomach badly injuring him. Niko yelps in pain and pushes red skull away. He looks down and sees that he is bleeding profoundly. Red skull laughs and lunges forward but this time niko is ready and waits until red skull is too near to avoid his swing and, taking a stance like a professional baseball player, swings the bat. Red skull is not able to dodge this swing and is hit square in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. Niko looks at red skull but he does not move. Thinking he has won niko starts to limp away but the fight is far from over. Red skull awkwardly stands up and leaps at niko knocking him to the floor causing him to drop the baseball bat. Niko punches red skull in the face and then kicks him momentary stunning him. Niko then gets up and runs back to his car. Red skull gets up and follows him smiling. Niko opens his boot and pulls out his RPG-7. He then runs into a abandoned theatre and waits for red skull. Red skull walks into the theatre and sneaks around trying to find niko. Suddenly he is hit in the face by niko and falls to the floor. Niko runs out the front door and, turning around, aims at the front doors. Red skull gets up and runs up to the front door. He opens it and sees niko standing RPG in his hands. He turns and runs back into the theatre and niko fires, the grenade hitting the side of the theatre causing it to collapse. Niko sure that red skull is dead drops his RPG and starts to walk home. Just as he gets out of sight the rubble starts to move and red skull emerges from the derbies. He smiles evilly and, pulling out a strange canister heads straight for niko’s house. Later that evening niko is lying in bed trying to get too sleep after his eventful day. Suddenly he hears the sound of something opening. He opens his eyes and looks over the bed and sits up in shock. A wired gas is filling up the room. Niko jumps up and tries to open his bedroom door but it has been blocked from the outside. Niko struggles with the door but it just won’t open. But by now the gas is upon him and he suffers a terrible fate. Meanwhile outside red skull watches and the gas seeps out of the open window. Smiling to himself he gets up and walks away. Winner red skull Expert’s opinion Red skull won because of his amazing arsenal of weapons and because of his determination to kill and maim. This round ends on monday the 7th of march and next round is Indiana jones(Indiana jones films) vs turok (Turok games) Category:Blog posts